A Demons Tears
by OniusaMizuki
Summary: In a world where quirks exist, along with those with the blood of Angels and Demons. Izuku Midoriya is cursed to live his life with the blood of a sadistic creature in his veins. Hated by those who learn the truth about him, will he withstand the demons' temptations and become a great hero, or will he give in to his urges? Only time will tell. {: -Demon Izuku - Dark Themes- :}
1. Ch 1

**I AM THE WORST HAHAHA, I KNOW. WELL, YOU MIGHT NOT ALL THINK THAT. BUT I HAD SOOOOOO MANY IDEAS AND THIS ONE HAPPENED TO WIN IT'S WAY INTO WRITING. I HOPE YOU ALL ENJOY!**

**ALSO! I MUST STAE THIS AS THE AUTHOR... THIS FIRST CHAPTER, IS MORE OR LESS AN EXPLAINATION OF THE ENTIRE SITUATION, SO BARE IN MIND THAT A LOT OF THE BEGINNING IS IN PAST TENSE.**

**SO HERE I SHALL PUT IN SOME GUIDELINES.**

*Past tense events with underlined text* (1)

_*Thoughts will be italicized regardless of which tense they are placed in.*(2) _

_*Past tense thoughts*_

**(Authors notes will be in parentheses and in BOLD font)**

_**IMPORTANT LINES HAVE ALL! and will only be used during the end of a center-aligned beginning or ending text. (3)**_

*Special Beginning or Ending text will always be **_center-aligned_** and in normal font*

*Usually telling of specific stories that tie into the story*

*Or of special text from the main character of the chapter the ties into their thoughts*

*Of specific characters or events in the story*

**!(I will be placing these number next to what each is referring to in this chapter only)!**

**HOPEFULLY, YOU WILL UNDERSTAND THAT, PM or COMMENT, WITH ANY QUESTIONS REGARDING THESE GUIDELINES.**

**AS I KNOW SOME WILL GET CONFUSED, DON'T BOTHER READING TOO MUCH INTO IT. JUST TRY AN UNDERSTAND CERTAIN THINGS ARE MORE IMPORTANT THAN OTHERS IN THIS STORY.**

**THIS ALL PLAYS A PART IN THE ELEMENTS USED IN THIS STORY.**

**!HAVE A GOOD READ!**

* * *

**_~BEGINNING~_**

We've all heard tails of Angels and Demons, but not everyone believes they exist.

However, the hard truth is that they do.

The blood of these age-old beings flow in our veins, it only needs the means to awaken.

However, you don't have the ability to choose, no one does.

If you're born with the blood of an Angel, and you happen to awaken it, you're blessed with a gift from the gods. So they say...

But...

If one is cursed to awaken with the blood of a Demon...

You're nothing more than a monster...

A murderer...

A cursed child with a lust for blood once you've awakened...

I've never once believed this, even though I know it's true. I refuse to believe everyone became a monster.

As for me...

I awakened at the worst possible time, even though I knew it was going to happen, I wasn't prepared for everyone around me to learn to the truth.

I've known who I was ever since the day...

My eyes turned red...

**_(1)~THE EVENT~(1)_**

A normal day like any other. Going to school with my friends, I was having a great time. Only, that was all a lie to keep my mother from worrying.

The truth is, I was alone.

The only friend I had was one who drifted away from me and began to pick on me. In this world of quirks, I had none... Nothing at all, nothing that made me special. I was just me, a weak, quirkless, pushover.

Or... so I thought.

I don't remember it clearly. However, I remember seeing my friend running away from me after looking me in the eyes. I looked the same and nothing felt off, well... Nothing besides a burning pain in my head.

The next thing I knew, I was in the hospital with my mother beside me. She was crying, but I couldn't hear her, I couldn't hear anything. Although, I slowly began to notice something...

Everything around me began to shake, slowly getting more violent as everything turned red. My head ached and I instantly placed my hand over my eyes and held my head tightly until the pain stopped.

I hearing finally began to back to me as I heard the doctors rushing around the room and my mother still sobbing.

"My baby!" My mother called out in tears, "My baby it can't be true!"

I reached over with the strength I had, for some reason feeling extremely weak, and placed a hand on my mothers lap to gain her attention, "Mother... What's wrong?"

She looked up at me and into my eyes before placing her hands over her mouth, before taking a few deep breaths, "My son... I'm so sorry this has happened to you... I don't understand how..."

The doctors handed me a mirror and I reached out to grab it stopping halfway. My hand was shaking, I was extremely nervous. Finally grasping the mirror I brought it to my face and opened my eyes.

My eyes widened in shock as I noticed why my mother was crying for me. My eyes began to change into a dark crimson, like the shinning red of fresh blood from a newly made cut.

I dropped the mirror onto my lap and looked up at the doctors, I already knew what this meant.

"There are many signs that can appear in a child when their blood is beginning to awaken," The doctor statted, "White or even gold eyes can form in the case of an angels blood, or... Red crimson, or pitch-black eyes in case of a demon's blood. Of course, there are many more but... you should be glad you received the least noticeable sign."

I sighed, "Is there any way you'd be able to get me something to cover my eyes... Like contacts of my original eye color?"

The doctors looked at each other an nodded, "If that is what you wish for, we'll see what we can do."

They walked out fo the room and I looked over at my mother.

I grasped her hands and held them tightly as I looked her in the eyes, "I know you're crying for me, I know you're afraid mom..." Tears began to roll down my face, "But listen... I'll fight this for as long as it takes, you hear me? I won't give in to this blood, not like everyone else."

My mom wrapped her arms around me and we held each other close, "I know baby, I know..."

"I'll become a hero mom," I said to her, "I'll become a hero even with this cursed blood."

**_~UA ENTRANCE EXAM~_**

Here I was, the UA Entrance Exam, 0 points, and time running out.

The nice girl I had met before, trapped under rubble, a giant robot was going to crush her.

I couldn't run away here, All Might gave me his quirk, he believed in me... I can't turn back now!

My body moved on its own and I jumped high into the sky, the thing was, I hadn't used One for All... I looked around for a moment and realized what had happened. Forgetting about my current situation I lunged at the robot and smashed my fiat into it with the might of One for All.

Breaking my bones the pain coursed through my body, along with the overwhelming burning sensation the began to surge up within me. I began falling from the sky, plummeting to the ground. Feeling a sharp pain hit my head before I hit the ground, I somehow floated to the ground and landed without a scratch.

However, as soon as I relaxed I passed out due to shock.

**_~POV CHANGE~ALL MIGHT~_**

_**(2)** What the... I didn't see that, did I? He couldn't be... There's no way. I've never met anyone with that blood who's as kind-hearted as him..._

Everyone around the room had been in shock after what they just saw, and frankly, so was I.

However, every one of the applicants around him was almost terrified, or rather, filled with disgust. Everyone except the girl he saved, and she also saved him. She was in front of the boy standing between the others and him. She was protecting him, even with knowing the unknown truth about him.

We could hear her speaking over the cameras, and I was filled with joy and relief that there was someone who could see past his appearance and take him for his actions.

"Everyone stop!" She yelled, "Do you think he asked to be like this? NO!"

She looked back at the boy as he lay there on the ground covered in a black shadow that dissipated, "Despite everything he's had to go through to get here, everything he's been fighting, he hasn't given in, and yet all of you have the audacity to judge him of a choice he didn't make!"

I could see the look in her eyes, she was crying for him, she was trying to share his pain, "Look past what they couldn't decide and look at what he has done! He saved me, and even at the cost of showing all of you, even if it happened without his intention, he didn't hesitate!"

With her words, I could tell she reached a few of them, some refusing to step up still, however one did.

"I'll stand with her," A young man stood walked up and stood beside her, "You shouldn't treat him poorly just because of his blood! You should treat him based on his actions and effort! And so far, I'd say he's stronger than all of us!"

**_~PRESENT~ONE DAY BEFORE SCHOOL~POV CHANGE~IZUKU~_**

I sat laying in a hospital bed for the second time because of this blood inside of me. I haven't spoken to All Might about it yet, but I'm I know he'll be here soon.

I was afraid of what he'd say to me... I was terrified... I shouldn't have hidden something so big from him.

I waited for a few minutes until All Might walked in the room with two others.

One is the girl from before, and the other being the one who told me to be quiet during the explanation.

I hid my head in shame because of what happened, until I felt a gentle hand on my shoulder.

"Hey, it's okay," I looked up and it was the girl, "We both know you're a good person."

"Yes," The tall guy said, "I admire your strength. You are truly great, having the courage to continue your dream even when others are against you."

I smiled, "I'm Izuku Midoriya."

They both smiled happily.

"I'm Ochako Uraraka," She shinned full of joy.

"And I'm Tenya Iida," He seemed full of admiration.

All Might stepped forward and spoke up, "These two stood up for you in front of the other applicants. They could see that you were trying your best to become a hero and protect others, they couldn't stay quiet and let the others judge you based on what they've heard about everyone else."

I could feel tears welling up in my eyes as I looked at the three of them, "Thank you... So much..."

Tears began to fall down my cheeks and drip onto the bedsheets, "I knew this was going to happen at some point... I just didn't expect for it to happen in front of a ton of people..."

I grasped my shirt over my heart and held it tight, "I've been trying to hide it... I was lucky for it to only show in my eyes before now, even with most of it hidden... I still look completely different than I used to..."

All Might asked them politely to leave the room and they left saying they'd see me again soon.

All Might sat down beside me, "I know this must be hard for you, in fact I know it is and I'll help you along every step of the way."

"All Might..." I whipped my eyes, "I was planning on telling you but... It hurt me... I couldn't say anything, I'm so sorry."

"No, no, my dear boy," All Might patted my back, "Don't worry about a thing, it's all said and done. What matters now, are your days at UA."

I smiled, "I'm really glad All might... Thank you so very much."

_**~ENDING~**_

In this world of Angels and Demons

Angels opposing Demons and Demons opposing Angels

Even with these two sides, everyone wishes to eradicate the blood of Demons entirely

And so I, Izuku Midoriya, will show everyone, that I am stronger than the blood in my veins...

These age-old temptations and lust

I will overcome them all

**_I become the best hero this world has ever seen _**

**_(3)_**

* * *

**OKAY OKAY! IF YOU NEED HELP REALLY QUICK. BASICALLY, IZUKU WAS BORN WITH THE BLOOD OF A DEMON AND AWOKEN DURING THE UA ENTRANCE EXAM BEFORE HE WORKED UP THE NERVE TO TELL ALL MIGHT WHAT HE WAS. I'LL BE GOING ALONG WITH THE ANIME BUT ALSO A LOT OF SELF MADE EVENTS WILL BE HAPPENING TOO BECAUSE OF THIS NEW TWIST.**

**I HOPE YOU ALL ILL LIKE THIS STORY AS I AM GOING TO BE MAKING A MORE UNDERSTANDABLE CHAPTER AFTER THIS ONE IS OUT.**

**MIGHT TAKE A WHILE TO WRITE BUT I HOPE YOU ALL WILL ENJOY THIS IDEA!**

**ALSO, WARNING FOR DARK THEMES AS THE STORY DEVELOPS.**

**I'M GOING TO TRY AND BE QUITE DESCRIPTIVE AS THIS STORY GOES ON AND SOMETHINGS MIGHT BE A LITTLE UNNERVING TO SOME READERS IF ILL PREPARED. SO I'LL TRY AND WARN YOU ALL BEFOREHAND IN FUTURE CHAPTERS.**

**AS FOR CERTAIN ELEMENTS OF THE STORY FEEL FREE TO COMMENT ON SUGGESTIONS AND COMMENT WHAT YOU THINK OF THE ONES I'LL BE WRITING IN THE NEAR FUTURE.**

**HOPE THESE END NOTES WEREN'T TOO CONFUSING AND I HOPE YOU ALL CONTINUE TO READ.**


	2. Ch 2

**READERS, IF YOU ARE SENSITIVE TO SELF-DESTRUCTIVE BEHAVIOR (EVEN IF it's ONLY A SMALL PORTION), I WOULD ADVISE SKIPPING OVER THE AREA OF TEXT WHERE I HAVE WARNED YOU AHEAD OF TIME.**

**AS I AM WRITING THIS AN ARE 15, I DO NOT SEE THE NEED FOR THIS STORIES RATING TO BE, M RATED, BECAUSE I MYSELF AM UNDER 16, AND SEE THAT IT IS SUITABLE FOR ME. IF ANYONE HAS ANY PROBLEMS WITH THE RATING PLEASE CONTACT ME AND I WILL CHANGE IT IF NEED BE.**

**WHILE IT DOESN'T BOTHER ME PERSONALLY, I WANT TO MAKE SURE ALL OF YOU ARE COMFORTABLE READING MY STORIES. HOWEVER, IF YOU ARE READING THIS STORY I WANT YOU ALL TO BE PREPARED FOR SCENES LIKE THIS. NOT IN EVERY CHAPTER, ONLY IN A FEW, BUT THEY MAY BE QUITE LONG.**

**(I will be explaining a bit more at the end)**

**AND BECAUSE OF THAT, THIS CHAPTER IS GOING TO BE A BIT LONGER THAN USUAL! JUST IN CASE THERE ARE PEOPLE WHO DON'T WANT TO READ THAT SECTION, I FIGURED I'D MAKE THIS CHAPTER LONGER.**

**HOPE YOU ALL ENJOY!**

**GUIDELINES**

*Past tense events with underlined text*

_*Thoughts will be italicized regardless of which tense they are placed in.*_

_*Past tense thoughts*_

**(Authors notes will be in parentheses and BOLD font)**

_**IMPORTANT LINES HAVE ALL! and will only be used during the end of a center-aligned beginning or ending text.**_

*Special Beginning or Ending text will always be **_center-aligned_** and in normal font*

*Usually telling of specific stories that tie into the story*

*Or of special text from the main character of the chapter the ties into their thoughts*

*Of specific characters or events in the story*

* * *

**_~SAME DAY~_**

A few hours after I was able to leave the hospital. Most of the patents I passed either glared at me or just plain pitied me. After all, what else could I expect from everyone?

Pointed ears, sharp teeth with long fangs, pitch-black hair, and a long slender shadow-like tail.

Now, yes, quirks can cause people to look like me, however... On my right arm was a special device that was no larger than two wide banded bracelets. It monitored my heart-rate and various other things because they could cause my blood to activate.

So, I would have to learn control over it... If that was even possible. There was never enough time for someone to learn control over their form before they gave in.

In all honesty, I'm terrified of myself. My heart starts pounding at the smallest things, it's been like that since my eyes. My head starts to hurt with burning pain, and soon enough my entire body feels that way. My heart starts pounding to the point where it feels like it's going to burst, then I generally pass out.

However, now, My hands and feet would become claws covered in some type of a shadow, wings made of the same thing would appear on my back, along with two sharp and curled horns. My crimson eyes are visible through my contacts and my tongue long and to a point. So far that's all I knew since everyone looks different. Even though many people look the same, no one has seen anyone that had looked like I did in that grotesque form.

I didn't even know if that was all of it. I only knew what they had told me that others had seen at that moment...

_What if no one gives me a chance...?_

_What if I end up hurting someone...?_

_I haven't even talked to Kacchan since that day... What will he think of me?_

_I know what All Might said... but what if it was a lie?_

_No..._

_What am I thinking? There's no way it could be a lie, right?_

I got out of my bed and headed downstairs to talk with my mom. She was sitting at the table with her hands folded on top of it, she seemed to be deep in thought. I couldn't help but realize, she didn't even know I was in the room.

"Mom?" I spoke in a light tone of voice, and even then she was startled by my speaking, "Are you alright?"

Her head jolted up and she faced me, "Izuku! I'm sorry, I didn't hear you come down the stairs!"

I sighed, "It's fine, I could tell..."

We both remained silent for a moment before I spoke up again, "Is something bothering you?"

She looked over at me before looking down at the table, "It's nothing... You don't need to be worrying about me, worry about yourself."

That hit me like a ton of bricks honestly, it wasn't hard to tell how she was feeling about me.

"I thought you believed in me?" I muttered beneath my sharp breath.

"What was that, honey?" She looked up at me and I guess she noticed something because a look of shock crossed her face.

She looked nervous, and tried faking a smile, "I'm sorry if I upset you, dear, would you mind calming down a bit?"

I turned around and walked back up the stairs into my room, shutting the door behind me. I looked in the mirror and noticed my eyes were bright red. Burning with a bright crimson glow, my eyes burned with the hue of rage.

_I knew it... I don't have control over my emotions... They're too strong..._

I placed my hand over my eyes reflection on the mirror and turned to face the floor.

_I had never gotten angry at her before... What is this blood doing to me..._

**-!-DESCRIPTIVE PAIN WARNING-!-**

**-!NOT SUITABLE FOR YOUNGER READERS!-**

I fell to my knees and bent over on the floor as I screamed. Tears fell from my cheeks as they streamed from my eyes. Everything around me seemed to be swallowed up by a dark liquid shadow, and it began creeping towards me as if having a conscience. Also feeling as if I was _losing my own._

The air around me became thick, and it felt as if I couldn't breathe. The feeling of a heavy mass sitting on my shoulders made it hard to move, I felt as if I was trapped in ice as the think air became cold.

I could see the think black shadow-like liquid drip down off my face.

I struggled to move, as a burning pain flowed through my arms and legs. Slowly, I managed to get off my arms and sat up on my knees. The pain feeling as if my skin was being torn from my muscles as my skin left the floor, now covered in the black liquid.

Although the air itself was cold, the liquid was burning. It felt as if my body was being frozen and baked at the same time. I could see the dark crimson liquid as it flowed from my hands dripped into the liquid that covered the room.

I grasped my head and tried to block out what I was seeing, the pain it caused is unbearable. I could feel my claw forming as they dug into the skin on my face. I turned my head and saw the mirror behind me, seeing my eyes glowing red and the blood flowing down my head dripping from my chin.

I lashed my arm back and shattered the mirror to bits. Shards of glass jammed into my hand that was already deprived of it's covering skin.

_WHY IS THIS HAPPENING! IT HURT'S SO MUCH! I CAN'T TAKE THIS ANYMORE!_

I took my hands and placed them over my eyes, and clawed straight into them. Compared to the pain I had been consumed with, the pain caused by clawing out my own eyes was nothing. Feeling the cold blood streaming down my face from the sockets. I didn't want to see any of this anymore...

**-!-DESCRIPTIVE PAIN OVER-!-**

And then suddenly...

It all vanished...

The burning sensation that filled my body, the shadow-like black liquid, my blood.

Even the damage I had done to my body...

Everything was gone.

Well...

Everything besides...

The broken mirror...

"Izuku!" I could hear my mom screaming my name, but she wasn't in my room, but she sounded like she was right there next to me.

Then I realized, I had been unconscious that entire time.

I managed to wake up and looked over at my mom. I was sprawled out over the floor, shattered glass from the mirror covered the floor around me.

"I heard you scream and when I came up here," She paused when she noticed me crying.

"Mom," I stood up and grabbed her, holding her to keep me safe, "I never want to see _that_ again..."

"What do you-" She stopped and wrapped her arms around me, holding me tight, "It's alright honey, I'm here to help you..."

I could hear her crying too, "My poor baby, you don't deserve this..."

After a few hours of getting my head straight, I went to bed, at least, I tried to. I was terrified of shutting my eyes. Every time I shut them I could see that horrifying moment. Even though it wasn't real it felt real. I felt all of the pain, I felt every little thing as it touched my skin.

I never wanted to feel that way again...

Ever...

Again...

Only at that moment...

I wanted to die...

The next morning I got ready for my first day at UA. I walked into the bathroom and looked at myself in the mirror. My skin was extremely pale, but I didn't feel light-headed in the slightest. My eyes were bright and you now see them through the contacts I had been wearing. So I didn't bother with them anymore.

I had dark shadows below my eyes that I couldn't get rid of.

I opened my mouth and moved my upper lip with my finger to look at my teeth. Sharp, white, fangs that could cut my finger with the slighting bit of pressure. My teeth could easily be compared to that of an extremely sharp knife. After all, it doesn't even feel like anything had cut your skin in the first place.

I figured that out when I bit my lip accidentally and didn't even realize I had when I had lunch at the hospital the other day.

So now I had a dark red scar on my lip that constantly looked like I had fresh crimson blood on it.

I placed my monitor on my arm and let it poke its small needle into my arm with its tiny tube. Kinda like the small IV tube's one would get at the hospital, only the liquid in my monitor was a very small amount and would have to get refilled if it was ever used. It's supposed to calm me down quickly if my heart rate ever speeds up too much. It's only supposed to help it, to give me enough time to calm down myself.

I walked back to my room and grabbed my bag and headed down the stairs.

I hugged my mom after she handed me my lunch before heading out the door and to the station.

I grabbed my phone and messaged Iida when I got on the train.

Me - "Hey, Iida."

I - "Midoriya, what is it?"

Me - "I'm on my way to UA right now, can I meet you at the station where we get off?"

I - "Yeah, I'm here right now waiting for Uraraka, I'm sure she wouldn't mind waiting for a few more minutes."

Me - "Thank you, I'll be there soon!"

I put my phone back in my bag and waiting until I got to my stop where I was to meet up with Iida and Uraraka.

"Midoriya!" They both yelled as they saw me walking through the door.

I continued walking until someone pushed me out of the way and tripped me, causing me to fall out of the train and onto the pavement, dropping my belongings around me.

"Move it, demon child..." I heard the man say with a sour tone in his voice.

I stood up as my two friends rushed over to me and helped me pick everything up.

"Thank's you guys," I sighed.

"Some people are just rude like that," Uraraka stated.

I looked down, "Yeah... but I also understand that it's more than that to everyone else."

"Don't talk like that," Iida said, "Let's get going, don't want to be late for our first day."

We began walking together to UA when Uraraka spoke up, "That reminds me, what class are you two in?"

"1-A," Me and Iida both said at the same time.

"What, me too!" She jumped.

I was extremely happy to hear that the two people who trusted me were in the same class as me. So, we continued to talk as we made our way to UA.

As we made our way through the halls I picked up the voiced of kids nowhere near us, a ways behind us down the hall, talking about me. I clenched my hands by my sides and slouched my shoulders. I sighed and kept on walking until the three of us made it to class.

We all walked into the classroom together and looked around.

As soon as I realized who was in the class with me I about ran out of there.

"Ka- Kacchan..." My eyes were wide as I stared directly as the spiky blonde who had his feet up on the desk.

As soon as he locked eyes with me he instantly stood up and began walking towards me.

I stumbled back a bit into the hall as he approached me.

He pushed Iida and Uraraka out of the way and grabbed me by the collar, "What the hell, Deku... Why are you here?"

"He made it into the hero course just like the rest of us," Iida pulled him off of me, "I must ask you to stop-"

Iida finally noticed something about Kacchan that I had already known about him.

"You're a-" I interrupted him.

"Angel..." I sighed, "I already knew a few of the students here were going to be on the angelic blood-line."

I walked past everyone and headed to my seat that was behind Kacchan's.

After seeing me go sit down, everyone else decided to as well.

I ignored everyone who glared at me because they didn't trust me. I just sighed and waited until our teacher got here.

Soon enough, he was in the classroom.

Mr. Aizawa, or as we later learned ERASER HEAD.

Aizawa made it clear that he didn't think someone like me should've been let into UA. One, because of how my quirk damages my body, and two, because I was a danger to the class.

Frankly, I couldn't blame him... I couldn't blame anyone for not trusting me either.

The entire day was filled with distrust.

I didn't like it.

As well as there is one other of the angelic blood-line in our class, Shoto Todoroki. I'm pretty sure he's Endeavors son.

So after the day had concluded I went home.

I sat in my room with my monitor still on my arm and active just in case.

I wanted to try and gain control over my form so I was trying to figure out a way to activate it without me getting worked up.

Soon enough, I worked up the courage to try it without the monitor because it wouldn't activate with it on.

So I had it retract the tube out of my arm that pumped small amounts of liquid throughout the day, and set it to where it would only send it through when my heart rate went up. Therefore, my emotions could spike easily, so I had to be careful.

It took a while, but eventually, I managed to get my demonic form to activate without my heart rate spiking instantly. I was able to hold that form for a good five minutes until my monitor kicked in. My heart rate had been increasing slowly until it spiked. So, after it injected my arm with the special liquid I was hit with major drowsiness for a moment until I was able to function normally again.

I took out the small cartridges from my drawer and refilled the monitor. As well, as I placed a few extra ones in my school bag. Whenever we had out hero course classes, the teacher was going to have a view of the reading from my monitor and the option to manually inject me with the liquid from the monitor, if they noticed something of concern and the monitor wouldn't react or wasn't able to notice it.

Soon enough it was the next day.

Core classes as normal until we had our hero course later in the day.

All Might came into our classroom surprisingly loud, and everyone was surprised.

Everyone in the room was filled with awe, as the hero, they admired the most entered the room.

Soon enough, we were instructed to put on our costumes and head outside to the training grounds.

**(His costume is the same as the original except its either a darker green or black, you can decide. His costume is going to change along with the story as it progresses how I see fit. Also, since his shadow clas form over his hands, they will form over the gloves since they are quite large. Kinda think of them like Tokoyami's dark shadow but not that bit. Okay? good XD)**

"I love your costume!" Uraraka told me as we were walking.

"I wish I had been more specific, this bodysuit is skin tight!" She sighed with a laugh.

We continued to talk until All Might began to explain the drill.

Soon we drew lots and found out our pairing for the matches.

Me and Uraraka, vs, Kacchan and Iida.

I wasn't looking forward to this...

* * *

**ANYONE CONFUSED ON HOW THE MONITOR ON IZUKU'S WRIST WORKS? GO AHEAD AND ASK QUESTIONS! I WILL ANSWER THEM XD.**

**AGAIN, AS I AM 15 I DON'T SEE THE NEED FOR THE RATING TO BE CHANGED. BUT IF THAT NEEDS TO HAPPEN I WILL BE MORE THAN HAPPY TO CHANGE IT. IF SOMEONE FEELS THAT I'M OVER STEPPING THE RATING JUST A LITTLE TOO MUCH I WILL CHANGE IT OR I WILL TOWN DOWN MY DESCRIPTIONS. AS FOR THIS CHAPTER, I ALREADY HAD TO DIAL MY DESCRIPTIONS BACK AND CUT A DECENT PART OF IT BECAUSE I THOUGHT IT WAS A LITTLE TOO GORY.**

**SO LEMME KNOW, AND I'LL DO MY BEST TO FIX IT.**

**I WANT EVERYONE TO BE COMFORTABLE READING MY STORIES IF THEY LIKE THEM. SO IF I MUST REMOVE THE BLOODY DETAILS I WILL. BUT IN ORDER FOR THIS STORY TO BE THE SAME THE DARK THEMES MUST STAY IN.**

**OKAY, EVERYONE HAPPY, GOOD. IF NOT, LET ME KNOW!**


	3. Ch 3

**HOPEFULLY AFTER THIS I DON'T END UP MAKING A FOURTH CHAPTER BEFORE IM AWAY FROM MY PC XD.**

**"Now, yes, quirks can cause people to look like me, however... On my right arm was a special device that was no larger than two wide banded bracelets. It monitored my heart-rate and various other things because they could cause my blood to activate.**

**So, I would have to learn control over it... If that was even possible. There was never enough time for someone to learn control over their form before they gave in."**

((**THIS QUOTE FROM THE LAST CHAPTER, I THOUGHT I SHOULD MENTION, IT MEANS COMPLETE CONTROL. THE FIVE MINUTE CONTROL IZUKU HAS BY THE END OF THE LAST CHAPTER IS MERELY A TINY SLIVER. _also, that will be explained later on in the story._ HOPE YOU ALL FIGURED THAT OUT! NOW, ON TO IZUKU vs BAKUGOU.**))

Iida and KAcchan we were given time to prepare before we were able to search for them.

I watched as Kacchan entered the building. The while and golden feathers behind his ears and the pure-white wings on his back, and his eyes were golden with white pupils.

**(Feel free to imagine the color combination for his costume, idk how the heck I would change his costume for this XD.)**

I had never seen his wings before now. He usually keeps them hidden from everyone. Also, if it wasn't obvious already, unlike demonic blood, there is absolutely no drawbacks to angelic blood. They can control it without a problem once they figure out a way to trigger it.

But now...

Now I have the chance to see if I can fight with this blood of mine.

However...

It's all up to All Might whether he let's me attempt it or not.

Even if I have the monitor active in my arm, in a fight, my heart rate is going to increase. So attempting to fight in that form with an already increased heart rate could turn out to be dangerous.

Another thing I want to avoid is if the monitor isn't actively injecting me with the fluid, there is a possibility, once it does inject the fliud like it did last night, it won't work compleatly or I could instantly be knocked unconscious if my heart rate is too high.

I need to avoid that at all costs.

I walked up to All Might before he headed into the monitoring room behind eveyone else.

"All Might," I got his attention, "May I ask something of you?"

He turned to me and I held uo my arm to show him the monitor on my wrist, "Last night I... I figured out how to activate my blood, without my heart rate spiking, however..."

I paused for a moment, "For only a small amount of time, I have full control over my actions until the monitor kicks in. I was hoping you'd-"

Almost instantly, he cut me off, "I cannot allow that Midoriya."

I held my arm tight to my side, grasping the monitor on my wrist. I pressed the button on the side of my monitor and manually injected the fluid into my arm.

I flinched and lost my balance slightly as the same feeling of drowsiness fell over me for a moment.

I nodded my head and turned back around and began walking towards the building we were to enter.

I didn't know if All Might stood there for a moment longer or if he began walking away himself.

I kept my head down until Uraraka and I entered the building. Raising my head and clenching my fists at my sides, I was going to face this challenge head on.

**_~URARAKA~_**

I walked forward with Deku and I looked over at him as he lifted his head with confidence.

But...

His eyes... I didn't even know if he was aware...

Bright burning red, he didn't even look mad. He seemed to be brimming with confidence and pride, but maybe it was something to do with what he said to All Might.

I didn't want to bother him so I didn't tell him anything.

_I wonder if he really is mad... Or, is it something else?_

_Could it be because Bakugou is an angel? If that's the case, then isn't this matchup dangerous?_

"Hey Deku?" We kept on walking forward as to look for Iida and Bakugou but I needed to ask him something, "What do you think of this matchup?"

"I do like the fact that I'm able to be on a team with you, but I'm not so sure about facing Kacchan..." He sighed, "He's strong and just with the fact he's an angel, it's making my blood boil."

I didn't recognize the tone in voice when he said that.

_So he is mad..._

"But I don't know why..." He saddened, "I'm not mad at him, I hadn't even been confronted by him, until yestderday, for years..."

He then suddenly stopped in place, "I guess it's just an involuntary reaction to their blood."

He continues walking after I stopped a few steps ahead of him. I stood there for a while longer until I watched him signal to the floor above.

"Right above us, and..." He quickly turned his head to face down the hallway to his right, "Watch out!!!"

An explosion came from the hallway and caused Deku to fly back into the wall.

"Found you, ya demon bastard!" I watched as Bakugou flew at Deku and pinned him to the wall.

Deku signaled me to run to the next floor and find Iida. As much as I wanted to help him against Bakugou I knew I had to go in order for us to potentially win.

I began to run down the hall and heard Deku yell behind me, "Get off me!"

**_~IZUKU~_**

I pushed myself off the wall and kicked Kacchan off me. I could feel the adrenaline.

He kept trying to attack me over and over, maneuvering around me and blinding me momentarily with an explosion before attacking me from behind, knocking me to the ground.

My arms began twitching slightly as I lifted myself off the ground. I looked over at my monitor at noticed that my heart rate had spiked, but without activating my monitor or my blood.

Then it hit me.

_I manually injected myself earlier, the effect of that must still be active! But once that wears off, there's no controlling my blood until replace the empty cartridge..._

_What have I done?!?_

Kacchan ran up to me and hit me with a large explosion that knocked me back down the hallway quite far.

Beginning to walk towards me slowly, I had enough to to get back on my feet. I braced myself for another one of his attacks, but he grabbed me and pinned me up against the wall. I couldn't break free of his hold as he was using the force from his wings to keep me above the ground.

"Demonic bastard, how dare you get into UA!" He yelled, "Someone like you should've never gotten in, you're a danger to everyone here!"

With the strength I could muster, with my shaking hands I grasped his arm and tried to loosen his hold on me.

I could see the shadow slowly forming on my arm, but only slightly. Only on my right forearm did it appear. Its purple-ish black smoke-like fire streaming off it.

Noticing the shadow on my arm Kacchan immediately backed away from me, falling to the floor after he let go.

"Demon!" He yelled, "A damned monster!"

_Dang it... It's almost compleatly faded... I need to inject another dose... Dang it!_

I couldn't move to lift myself of the ground as my muscles tensed. I needed to reach into my side bag to get a new cartridge out, to replace the empty one.

But I couldn't move...

"Deku, are you there? I found Iida!"

**_~URARAKA~_**

I finally managed to find Iida, but I accidentally revealed my location to him.

However, Deku wasn't responding. This worried me.

Iida could see the worry spread across my face.

"Uraraka..." I could hear his faint voice through the speaker in my ear.

"Deku, what is it!? Are you okay!?" I yelled.

"Please... Get Iida and come here..." He was breathing heavily, "I can't move enough to reach my bag... I need to-"

He stopped talking as he began to cough and his breathing became sharp and staggered, "I need to calm down..."

"I need to calm down..."

"I need to... calm down..."

He kept repeating himself, over and over.

I turned to Iida, "Iida! We need to get to Izuku, something's wrong!"

I turned to one of the cameras in the building where everyone was watching us from. I signaled that we were stopping the exercise, then we rushed to Izuku's aid.

And with Iida's speed we got there in no time.

Bakugou was a fair distance away from Deku, on edge.

Deku was on the ground, struggling, bentover on his arms and knees, grasping at his chest.

He looked like he was struggling to beathe. The black shadow we had seen before covered his arms and legs, and was splotched around his back.

"Bakugou what's wrong with you!?" I ran towards Deku and slid to my knees, "You were right here and you didn't help him?"

I reached towards him and the shadow, almost as if it were alive, approched my hand and began to burn it. Jolting back and shaking my head, I reached for the side bag and grabbed a new cartridge.

My arm was filled with a burning pain, but I didn't care, I needed to help him.

I grabbed his arm and opened the monitor on his wrist, despite the pain I was feeling. I loaded in the new cartridge and closed it up.

It took a moment but the monitor activated and injected Deku.

The moment it did he froze and collapsed on the floor. His entire body relaxed and his breathing began to slow.

I looked at the monitor's screen and noticed his heart rate. His heart rate was skipping beats then spiking again, repeatedly.

Soon we all hear footsteps racing through the hall when All Might got to us. All Might got down next to Deku. Deku trying to sit up, All Might helped him.

He coughed and some type of black liquid came out of his mouth. It dripped from his chin onto the floor. Covering his mouth as he continued to cough up the black liquid, now dripping from his hand, and streaming through the crevasses.

My friend was in pain right in front of me and there was nothing I could do to help him. I felt weak, and at the same time mad.

I walked up to Bakugou and stared him in the eyes, "Why didn't you help him!?"

"Why would I ever help someone like him! He deserves to die!" He yelled.

"For a choice he didn't make?!" I yelled, "What the heck is wrong with everyone!"

"You see the liquid coming from his mouth, that's his blood," Bakugou hid his wings and kneeled down pointing at the black, tar looking liquid on the ground, "The only time someone's blood is compleatly black, regardless if it's carrying oxygen or not, is when they have the blood of a pure-blooded demon."

I looked over at Izuku, who was now shaking and hiding his head in his arms sobbing. I felt absolutely terrible as there was nothing I could do to help him.

All Might picked up Deku and we all began walking out of the building. Recovery Girl arrived on scene because Deku wouldn't move from the other room. He didn't want to face anyone.

I could imagine we didn't want to see me or Iida either. Because we trust him, I guess he feels bad about having to put us through that.

He stayed in the room until the class was done. Even then, he waited till everyone had left to even come out of the room. I waited for him along side Iida amd All Might.

He walked out of the room and looked over at me before quickly facing the ground.

"Uraraka..." He saddened, "I'm sorry about your arm... I didn't mean-"

I cut him off, running up to him and forcing him to face me, "No! It's okay!"

"That doesn't matter, this wasn't your fault Deku!" I told him to his face, "I wanted to help you, I needed to help you. You were hurting, none of this is your fault."

He had tears in his eyes. His eyes were faded, like a dark grey-ish red. The most faded I've ever seen them before.

He pushed me away from him slightly before walking out of the building and going to change.

_What am I supposed to do? He's my friend... I only want to help him... So does Iida, and All Might..._

_So why..._

_Why won't he just talk to us?_

**OKAY EVERYONE, IM KINDA WAITING TO POST CHECKMATES NEXT CHAPTER SINCE THERE ARE GOING TO BE MANGA SPOILERS IF YOU HAVENT READ IT.**

**SO I MIGHT PUBLISH, LIKE FATHER LIKE SON, FIRST.**

**I HOPE YOU ALL ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER!!**


	4. Ch 4

**_~ALL MIGHT~_**

I've mearly ever heard stories of pure-blooded demons.

They're a rare, and dangerous, occurrence across the globe.

Regardless of the age you awaken, most succumb to their temptations within a year. As for some, much less than that.

As for those who've had this pure-blood, they've all been executed after they became too dangerous.

However, two of the stories I've heard were either interesting or extreamly sad.

The first being of a young boy, no older than eight. He had awoken to his blood so early in life and was not able to fight against it.

Within a month, the boy killed his own family with no remorse for his actions.

That boy was executed, there was nothing that could have been done to help him.

As for the other story. It was about a young girl, a third year in highschool who was able to fight against the blood for a while.

However, in her attempt, her conscious was divided in two.

And after a while...

She had been compleatly consumed by her lust for power.

**_~IZUKU~_**

_What's going ti happen to me? I'm sure that's what he said..._

_"The only time someone's blood is compleatly black, regardless if it's carrying oxygen or not, is when they have the blood of a pure-blooded demon."_

_If he's right then... What I had attempted, was more foolish than I thought._

_What I wanted to try was stupid...__If I hadn't gotten help from Uraraka and Iida, I'm not sure what would've happened to me..._

_I can't use this power to fight..._

_I must never use it..._

_I can't..._

**_No... That isn't right..._**

_No..._ _What am I thinking?_

_I need to keep everyone around me safe. I just have to show All Might, that I can fight against this blood._

**_No..._**

It was Wednesday so we didn't have our hero lessons today, in our class at least. I wasn't sure if 1-B had hero lessons the same time as we did or not.

Today went as normal. Actuall, no, that would be a lie.

Everything was weird between me and everyone else. Of course I still talked with Uraraka and Iida but... There was this wall that I couldn't break past and say what I really wanted.

It's been the same way with All Might and my mother.

Every time I wanted to speak with them about something concerning me, I couldn't say it nor even mention it.

It was like my breath stopped halfway and I couldn't say the words I wanted. However, I kept talking like normal, but it was fake. I seemed like I was happy, for the most part, but I could tell Uraraka and Iida knew something was off.

I'm pretty sure everyone else knew too...

Something else happened today in our class.

Picking a class President.

However, during that... The schools alarm went off causing everyone to panic. Soon, we discovered that the source of the alarms activation was the news reporters.

In the end Iida and Yaoyorozu, ended up becoming class President and vice president.

So... I guess saying the day went normally was a bit of a stretch.

By the time our classes had ended I was ready to leave. Most of the people in my class had avoided me for the day and things were slowly getting worse with the other students.

I grabbed my bag and headed out of the building. I tried my best to avoid everyone in the hallway. Hearing the whispers of others as I passed them.

Only... I just now realised...

Something wasn't right.

I could hear everything they were saying, as if they were talking normally.

_Why is everything so loud...?_

_I didn't realize this before but... it's just like yesterday._

_I could hear Iida when he was on the floor above us and Kacchan before he was even near us..._

_What's going on..._

I held my hands over my hears as I walked through the hallway. I couldn't hear everyone as well but at least it wasn't as loud.

The stares I got as I walked down the hallway were worse, I guess people thought I was trying to avoid hearing their remarks about me.

I could see yhe corner where the door was. I quickly made my way down the hall and turned the corner.

I walked out and basically ran to the station as fast as I could.

Soon enough, after another agonizing time on the train, I made it home.

I had dinner with my mom when it was time, then I just went to bed.

**_~ON BUS TO USJ~_**

Being honest, I felt very odd in the situation. Ever since yesterday my hearing has been all weird. However, for some reason, right now, it's normal again.

I kinda zoned out for a moment when we got on the bus. I wasn't expecting for anyone to talk to me.

Asui tapped me on the shoulder to get my attention.

"Is everything alright Midoriya?"

I felt like I jumped through the roof, I was honestly startled by her.

"Gah! Uh... Asui! Yeah I'm fine-"

"I told you to call me Tsu!"

"Oh... yeah... Sorry..." I sighed.

She looked at me and tilted her head a little bit, "Can I ask you something?"

I nodded.

"There's something that just doesn't make sense, back during your fight against Bakugou, it seemed like your _power_ was actually hurting you," She paused for a moment, "It doesn't make sense for that to happen..."

I was surprised, I wasn't ready for that question.

"Well... I suppose it had something to do with me trying to fight it," I sighed, "Unlike the first time at the entrance exam, it didn't hurt until a little bit after."

I looked down at my hands.

"I thing I get it now," She said.

"Hey, um..." I sighed, "What do you guys think of me?"

"Well, it's like Iida and Uraraka said, we can't treat you poorly for a choice you didn't make," Tsu told me.

"Yeah," Kirishima chimed in, "We don't think your a bad person or anything, it's just something we haven't experienced. So, it's actually kinda weird, we didn't know what to expect."

Yaoyorozu began to speak, "We can't force our understandings of other demons onto you, it's not right."

Bakugou stood up and I felt like I was gonna get blown off the bus, "You don't know a thing about that bastard!" He yelled across the bus, "He's a monster! He shouldn't even be here!"

I hid my face in my hands after hearing those words. It wasn't so much as hiding in shame, it was more or less, for my eyes.

As far as I knew my eyes were a faded red, but it's weird when it comes to angels, my blood begins to boil so easily, even if I don't know it, my eyes can begin to glow in a rage before anything even happens.

"Now just stop it!" I heard Uraraka yell at him, "He's trying his best! You need to stop bringing him down, because as far as I can tell, you're a part of the problem!"

I brought my arms over my head and leaned over more. My hands gripping my head, I was shaking slightly.

"No! I won't stop," He yelled, "He's a danger to everyone! Hell, he already ended up hurting you!"

I froze I brought my head up and lowered my arms slightly, looking up at Uraraka. She was holding her arm and I noticed her right hand was in a bandage.

Small but noticeable black-ish purple marks on her hand just enough to see on the edge of the bandages.

She looked at me and smiled, "That doesn't matter! He's a better person than you'll ever be, Bakugou!"

"Tell me..." I spoke, "Does it hurt?"

She looked over at me again, "No, it's fine."

"Stop acting like you care demon!" He yelled at me, "Admit it already, you can't control-"

**_*SLAP*_**

Kacchan was wacked across the face by Aizawas scarf as the bus came to a stop.

"What the hell!?"

"Quit it, we're here," He told us, "And Bakugou... Leave Midoriya alone."

**_~AFTER THE EXPLANATION~_**

The lights went out.

_What's going on?_

**_*Whoooooosh*_**

I heard a sound coming from farther away.

_Crap, my hearing is weird again... But..._

I jumped forward and turned Aizawas attention towards the waterfall because of what I saw.

Then...

I felt a sudden pain go through my head, I stumbled slightly on my feet and Aizawa caught me. The dizzyness didn't last long though.

"What is this, did training already start?" Kirishima asked.

"No stop!" Aizawa yelled, "This is real, those are villains!"

"Aizawa," I began, "At least one of them is-"

"Yeah..."

I could hear mumbling from some of the villains. My head was filled with meaning less chatter that I couldn't make out.

Soon we were all told to get out and we began running to the door.

_W__ait..._

"Guys stop!" I yelled.

A giant black purple mist formed in front of us.

Explaining who they were and their purpose.

To kill...

All Might.

He kept on talking until he looked back at me and paused.

"Seems like someone is in a rage."

Uraraka looked back at me and gestured to her eyes then I looked down at the ground.

_Crap..._

I wasn't paying attention to the last bit even after Kirishima and Kacchan attacked him.

Soon enough were all sent around the USJ.

Me, Tsu, and Mineta ended up in the shipwreck zone.

I was in the water but I didn't even try swimming. I just began sinking to the bottom until Tsu brought me up.

I wasn't thinking about anything else, on that they wanted to kill All Might.

_Why..._

_They must have a way to kill him..._

_I can't let that happen..._

_All Might has to live..._

_I won't let them kill him..._

**_If anyone is gonna die it'll be them..._**

Those thoughts kept repeating until Tsu slapped me across the face.

"Midoriya!"

Snapped back to reality I jumped to my feet. I shook my head looking at the ground, "Sorry, I zoned out... but..."

"I can't just sit around and let them carry out their plan... If All Might is their target, when he arrives, I won't let them kill him," I raised my head, I knew my eyes were bright red but I didn't care...

Right now, my blood was in a raging inferno.

My monitor was on manuel and I wasn't going to inject it. I didn't care right now, I was calm and yet, I was in a fiery rage.

I let the shadows form around my body, I let my blood activate. I wasn't fighting it this time, and I felt no pain.

"Tsu, Mineta..." I got ready to jump and looked back at them, "Follow after me!"

I jumped into the air and dove with great force with my wings, activating One for All.

"Delaware Smash!!!"

The force pushed the water away and it then rushed back to the center. Minete threw in his balls and they got the villains stuck in one big group.

Tsu grabbed onto me and Mineta as I used my wings to get us over to the ground.

Tsu let go of us once we landed. I took a few deep breaths, from what I could tell my two fingers were broken but the pain was slowly going away.

A feeling of pleasure rushed through my body, even more so then the relief I should have been feeling from escaping that situation.

I was still calm and in a rage at the same time. Still having complete control over my actions... It was weird.

_Aizawa is over exerting himself..._

_I need to help..._

**_I need to use my power to help him..._**

"We need to get to Aizawa!" I told them, "He jumped head first into that karge group of villains, I need to help him."

Before I could start heading over Asui grabbed my attention, "Wait, when the villains first got here, it looked like you lost your balance for a moment, why was that?"

I sighed, "One or more of then here is a demon. However, probably only less than or equal to 50%."

Tsu nodded and we began heading over.

"Just one more thing," We continued walking when Mineta asked me something, "Why is it that you can control yourself right now? You couldn't before right?"

"I don't know myself," I looked at my hand as we walked, "I guess a part of it's because I allowed my blood to activate and I was calm when it happened..."

Soon we made it to Aizawa but what we saw...

Was something we didn't expect.

_That's what'll kill All Might and the guy with blue hair... He's the..._

_Just normal hands with sharp metal-like nails... Small pointed horns out the front of his head. A normal black tail and leathery wings._

**_Yeah... He's 50%._**

_Wait... how do I know that?_

I shook my head and saw Aizawa get his arm broken by a big brain bird looking creature.

Over and over they broke Aizawa like a twig until...

The demon stood right in front of us going to attack Tsu.

I wasn't even thinking, I just grabbed his arm with my large shadow claw hand, before he could get any closer to her.

"I won't let you touch her!" I held on to him and flew up into the air and threw him back towards the waterfall before landing on the ground.

He caught himself with his wings, fortunately for him' he was able to land on his feet.

"Aha, one of UA's inner demons..." He laughed, "What much are you... Definitely more than me... You still don't know what you're doing though, hehe..."

"Shut up!" I rushed at him only to be stopped by the big creature, I think they called him Nomu.

**_*SMASH*_**

In the next moment, All Might arrived.

And he wasn't smiling.

"I've been waiting, you trash of society," The blue haird villain said before All Might rushed down to Aizawa and the three of us.

I jumped out of the way when he grabbed Tsu, Mineta, and Aizawa, landing back my him.

"I'm leaving Aizawa to you, head to the entrance!"

I tried to warn All Might anout Nomu, but he told me he'd be alright. So the three of us began to take Aizawa to the entrance.

We could hear the attacks All Might made, one after another.

_All Might had already been at his limit..._

_This is bad, he won't last for very long..._

Then... I looked back at noticed something bad.

_All Might... Needs..._

"Tsu, take Aizawa," I told her.

"Sure, but why?"

I handed Aizawa to her.

_All Might..._

I began running over to him.

"All Might!!!"

**_~ALL MIGHT~_**

I looked over and saw Midoriya but...

_His blood, it's..._

_Never mind that, how is he in control?_

_His sclera is pitch black and his eyes glowing crimson._

He flew towards us and as the warp gate villain came in front of him, it was like he knew he was going to block him...

Dodged the villain and flew around to me, then Nomu was frozen thanks to Todoroki. I was able to escape from him then.

In a split moment I looked over at Midoriya and he was darting towards the blue haired villain with speed similar to mine.

He landed in front of him and raised his wings, spread wide along with his arms like he was trying to show the villain he was stronger.

_Please... Please, don't lose control this time, I'm sure you know how dangerous that would be since your blood as compleatly activated..._

**_~MIDORIYA~_**

"Your exit has been restrained, and I can take you on," I told him.

"Midoriya don't-" I heard All Might yell but I interupted him, "ALL MIGHT!!! WORRY ABOUT NOMU!!!"

In a split second All Might was able to save Kacchan when Nomu went to free, who they called Kurogiri.

I jumped into the air as Nomu rushed to, I think Shigaraki.

Landing behind them I waited.

"Nomu, Kurogiri get him, I'll handel the children..."

I jumped at Shigaraki and grabbed his wings. Flying into the sky making sure he couldn't reach me.

**_Unlike me you can't make yours vanish, which means..._**

**"I can break you Villain!"**

I tightened my grip on his wings without thinking and snapped then like twigs causing him to scream in agony.

Just like before, overwhelming pleasure filled my body.

**_Nee he he... _**

**"That hurt didn't it?" **I said that and then dropped him to the ground. Some how he was able to get to his feet.

I landed a few meters from All Might, looking down over at Shigaraki as Nomu and All Might fought.

The wind created by All Might and Nomu, more than 100% of All Mights power, poured into every punch.

Then, All Might sent Nomu flying.

I was standing behind All Might looking down as to hide my face.

_Something isn't right..._

_I shouldn't have done that..._

**_Maybe not, but it felt so good..._**

_I'm slowly losing control... It's not much but I can tell..._

All Might stood in front of Shigaraki, bluffing to try and get them to back down.

All Might is out of time.

I began to walk closer to him from behind, Shigaraki was going to act.

He charged at All Might, and I darted towards him. Kurogiri tried to get in my way but I wouldn't let him. I grabbed Shigaraki before he could get to All Might and lifted him into the air.

My grip tightened around his arm, the shadow that made claws burned him like it did to Uraraka.

In the moments after the other pro heros arived, and I was...

**"I will never let you hurt All Might... If you don't understand that then..."**

My grip tightened and I almost snapped his arm but I let go and fell to my feet.

My breaths as heard were sharp and I had a small smile on my face. My body overflowed with pleasure and I couldn't ignore it. Laughter escaped my lips and blood dripped from the open wound on my cheek.

With my longer pointed tongue I licked the blood from my cheek and grinned bearing my sharp, black blood covered teeth.

**_Hehe... hehe... This is amazing, I love it so much. This feeling, I don't want it to leave me._**

But then I began to cough up more blood.

I stepped away from him and back towards All Might then fell to the ground.

**"Damn it... I'm, he's-"**

I stopped when I noticed All Might watching me.

Almost as if out of fear, the shadows around my body vanished.

_What's going on... I don't... What happened?_

Something was wrong with me, but something else was weird.

I could tell, it was like I knew what I couldn't see. My right eyes sclera was still pitch black, and it was going to stay that way.

Everything else was back to "normal" if anything about me was ever normal.

"Midoriya..." All Might walked over to me once Cementos put up a wall, "What just happened with you?"

"I don't know honestly," My head ached as I tried to think. I was scared, terrified... I almost compleatly lost control, and it was all my fault... I shouldn't have realied on my power,

"It's all a blur."


	5. Ch 5

**I'm going to get all my stories up to 5 chapters then gonna update them as I see fit to at least get them all the same amount of chapters over time. :) **

**Or I might write another chapter here.**

**Who knows, I do.**

* * *

_**~ALL MIGHT~**_

Young Midoriya and I were in the same hospital room. He had been out cold for a few hours ever since he went back to acting normal. It seemed like shock had hit him hard after a few minutes, then he just collapsed.

His right eye seemed to be permanently black now after what happened.

At the USJ there was something, off, about Midoriya. There were things he did that he normally wouldn't have done. Along with how he acted towards the end, it was like it wasn't him.

He was about to break the villain's arm but he stopped, I thought that he had realized what he was doing but...

He was smiling, then laughing. He licked the blood from his cheek and continued to smile with his blood-covered teeth.

However, he began to cough up blood like before. I'm not sure why but he seemed upset until he looked over at me and then swiftly turned away. His form vanishing in in a second, and he was terrified.

He didn't remember anything.

Not that he had broken the villains' wings.

Not that he almost broke his arm.

And...

Not even the fact he seemed to be in a pool of enjoyment.

It was strange.

And since he had been unconscious for the last few hours, I couldn't ask him anything.

For now, I was the only one in the room with him until Recovery Girl got back from checking up on Aizawa.

I was looking out the window until...

_***THUD***_

I turned around and saw that Midoriya had fallen to the floor. He was rolling around slightly as if he was having a nightmare.

I picked him up and went to place him back in his bed, then he began mumbling to himself it seemed.

"no... I didn't mean to..."

I set him on his bed and watched him so he didn't fall off again.

"Please... believe me..."

_Who's he talking to? And what about?_

"It... wasn't me..."

_What wasn't?_

"But it... Felt..."

He sounded like he choked on his words.

**"Amazing"**

When he said that, it didn't sound like he had before. No worrisome tone, only a quiet fear-inducing, pleasure-filled voice.

A moment after he spoke he woke up gasping for air with a cold sweat.

He looked around, he seemed disoriented slightly, "A...All Might?"

_I'm going to keep quiet about what he said... If he doesn't remember anything, he doesn't need to know about it._

_**~MIDORIYA~**_

I noticed All Might what in the room with me.

"You're awake, that's good," He said to me.

"What happened... Where- Wait..." I paused, "Are we in the hospital?"

"You collapsed," He said.

"I'm sorry, I don't remember a thing..." I placed my hand on my head, "Did something happen?"

"No," He paused, "Everyone is okay."

"I can remember the villains arriving and being transported around the USJ but then..." I paused, my head ached, "Every memory gets foggier, and the feeling I would get just trying to remember what happened... It terrifies me..."

All Might was listening to me quietly.

"All Might... Tell me," I shuttered, "Did... did I... um..."

Like he knew what I was going to ask he responded before I finished speaking, "No."

"But I..." I stopped, I couldn't finish that sentence, "Nevermind..."

_There has to be something wrong with me... I try to remember what happened and scenes, only for a split moment, flash throughout my mind. I should be terrified but... Why? Why do I feel so... good?_

All Might and I sat in silence for a while until Recovery Girl entered the room.

I knew they were trying to talk to me but I didn't bother answering. I knew All Might was keeping something from me... Something important.

_Why would he keep something so important from me? What exactly did I do that I can't fully remember?_

**_I hurt someone..._ **

_No... there's no way I'd ever..._

**_But what else could have ever felt so good?_**

_Yeah..._

I sighed and swung my feet over to the side of the bed and stood up.

"Midoriya, what are you doing?" All Might asked me.

_**~ALL MIGHT~**_

Midoriya had gotten out of bed and began walking towards the door. He was facing the ground and when I tried to stop him he lifted his head slightly and glared at me.

His black eyes iris burning red and his expression prooved he was mad.

"I don't want to hear it All Might..." He got to the door and turned to face me, "_I know what I did_, and you tried to hide it from me."

His left eye was closed partially, and he was breathing heavily.

"Please, calm down Midoriya," I walked closer to him.

"NO, stop!" He closed his eyes, dropped his head, and held his hand up towards me, "Just stop... Don't you understand? I _need_ to know what I've done... You trying to hide it isn't helping!"

_It's like whatever he does acts as a double-edged sword... If he knows then he'll react badly and if he figures it out he gets mad._

"Midoriya, if you want to talk we can talk," I told him, "I'll tell you what you want to know."

He sighed sadly, "I know I hurt someone and I know how I felt after that but... I need to know that's not all I did..."

Midoriya walked back to the bed and sat down.

"I talked to Asui, and she told me you were the one to take action to protect everyone," I told him, "Including me. Even if you allowed your demon blood to take over, you did it to protect us."

A soft smile appeared on his face as he heard me say that, only to have it vanish.

"I know I should be happy but..." I looked at his hands, they were trembling, "Why...?"

He struggled to speak, tears welling up in his eyes, "Why did I hurt him like that and... why did it feel so good..." He paused as he whipped the tears from his eyes, "I knew he was a villain but still, I shouldn't have felt compelled to hurt him. It's all my fault..."

He buried his face in his arms as he cried, "If I never allowed my blood to take over this never would have happened!"

"We all make mistakes Midoriya," I said trying to comfort him and he snapped.

"I shouldn't have made a mistake that could have cost everyone their lives!" I yelled until he shook his head and snapped back to his normal self.

"I was so close to letting go All Might..." He faced the ground, "I was so close to drowning in a sea of pleasure."

The way he was speaking frightened me, but he needed to get this off his chest.

"If I hadn't fought back, I would have given in..." He sighed.

"But that's what sets you apart from everyone else," I told him, "It's because you fight that you're able to keep going."

"Does it..." He questioned, "You've heard the stories... those who've fought were either torn apart until they couldn't hold on anymore, or they gave in to their lust."

He sighed, "In the case with the one third-year who gave in after her consciousness was split, she gave in to her lust for power... However..."

He choked on his words, "The way things are heading... I'll... um..." He paused, "I'll drown in the pleasure of another's agony... If I feel this way... am I even fit to-"

"Don't finish that sentence," I told him, "If you're thinking that you feel that way, remember the actions you took before I gave you your quirk."

He just sat there.

I sighed, "It's the blood that's changing how you see things, remember that."

_**~MIDROIYA~**_

_But what if that isn't the case... _

_The blood of a demon ran through me for years before we even knew it..._

_What if... __it just awoke something terrible inside of me..._

"All Might..." I sighed, "Did I ever tell you what happened the day we first learned of my blood?"

"No, you haven't."

"I learned what happened from my mom... and that's when I realized why Kacchan acts the way he does towards me..." I sighed, "I couldn't remember what had happened so she decided to tell me when she thought I could handle it..."

"What exactly happened?" He asked.

"Kacchan was the only one to know what happened and he was asked to be quiet about it..." I paused, "Apparently when the blood of a demon first starts to show, there are some actions you can't fight against..."

"Midoriya, please just tell me what you did..."

"I could have killed him, alright?!" I calmed down, "He was picking on me as he did then it just had to happen, I blacked out and attacked him. If I hadn't stopped then he would have died... The thing is, I don't know why or how I stopped..."

I sighed, "I'm sorry... I shouldn't have said anything."

"No," He said, "I'm thankful you did."

"Well, okay..." I paused, "I think Kacchan fed up with keeping that a secret though... He honestly hates me and just wants to make my life terrible..."

"There are certain things you can't help," He told me, "Just try to not let it get to you."

"That's just in All Might... I can't," I sighed.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that it doesn't matter if I try, just because of what he is... It's like I unconsciously react," I explained, "Just the thought of it makes my blood boil..."

"I understand."

After a while, I was able to leave the hospital, so I did. Before I had left the hospital though, they had wrapped bandages around my right eye. Can't blame them...

I went home and had dinner with my mom, I didn't know if she knew what happened or not. She didn't bring it up so I didn't bother if she didn't know I didn't want to worry her.

I walked up into my room after I ate and placed my hand over my right eye and ripped off the bandages.

_I can't stand these bandages..._

I threw them across the room, walked over to my bed, and sat down.

_No one understands..._

_Not a single soul..._

_Describing the feeling with mere words isn't enough..._

_It's more than just a captivating pleasure._

_It's controlling, powerful, and tearing me in two._

_Half of me wants to fight till the end, even if I'm torn apart..._

_While half of me is willing to drown just to get a taste..._

**_~SHIGARAKI~_**

"That damned brat!" I was mad, "He's going to be a problem..."

_The brat had snapped my wings and nearly my arm, I could tell he was slipping into the pleasure. _

"I noticed him before, he looked like a normal boy from a distance..." I stopped to think.

"The boy was a pure-blood," Kurogiri told me.

I laughed at that, "That boy must be a damned idiot to even attempt the hero path with that blood."

_Yeah... He'll be dragged down before he knows it._

"What do you suppose we do about him?" He asked me.

"The boy is already hanging by a thread," I grinned, "All he needs is a little motivation."

_I'll make sure to plunge the boy into an endless sea of pleasure. One where if__ he can manage to hold on then the boy's sanity will be torn apart, and if not, he'll surely drown._


	6. Ch 6

**_~MIDORIYA~_**

The day after the USJ attack school was closed. Honestly, it was hard to relax just with the fact an attack happened, but because of what happened with me... I was restless.

My head was spinning and I couldn't think straight. It was like I was having a scrambled conversation with myself, fighting back and forth with opposing thoughts.

_I should not have relied on my blood back at the USJ..._

**_But it really was fun, I'm glad I did._**

_Was it fun... I shouldn't have hurt them that much though..._

**_What else would've made me carry out those actions?_**

**_Nothing, that's just_**_ **it.**_

_Did I really hurt them that badly just for the heck of it? I couldn't have..._

**_But I did, and I loved it._**

_No... I refuse to believe-_

**_No._**

_What...?_

**_I said no, so stop it._**

_What's going on?_

**_Are you dense, or just downright stupid?_**

**_You asked yourself if the blood awoke something deep inside you..._**

**_However, it was your foolish attempt at rejecting me._**

_Foolish?_

_I'm trying to-_

**_Protect everyone? Yeah right..._**

**_You already know that no one has ever been able to control their demonic blood by rejection, especially if they're a goody-to-shoes like you._**

_But what about-_

**_Awe the villains... Villainy is such a great path for our demonic blood-line!_**

**_If you would just give in, you could dive headfirst into-_**

I tried to plug my ears but it didn't help, I can't block something out that comes from my head...

"Would you just stop talking..."

**_I know you loved that feeling, I can't blame you, no one can..._**

"No... I didn't..."

**_Stop lying to yourself!_**

"But I..."

**_Look..._**

**_I don't understand why you bother trying. The more you fight it, the more pain you'll be in. So, just give in to the addiction._**

"N- no... I- I can't..."

**_I know you want to..._**

**_I know you need it..._**

"Stop, you're wrong!"

**_All you need to do is let go of the ledge and dive in..._**

**_Immerse yourself in the sea of pleasure..._**

I felt a cold sweat run down my forehead as I tried to block out the voice in my head, "What do you know?! You're not me!"

**_That's just it..._**

**_I know everything about you..._**

**_Every thought, every feeling, every want, every need, anything and everything I know..._**

I fell to my knees, "No... You're wrong..."

**_Am I? Am I really? Cause I don't think so..._**

**_I know you want to feel the pleasure of another's agony..._**

**_I know you need it... You're craving it..._**

**_Just give in..._**

"I won't give in... I can't..."

**_Why not? It's pointless to resist..._**

"Because I can't let All Might down..."

**_This is sad..._**

**_He'll turn his back on you, and you know it... You've doubted him before, and didn't he just try to hide the truth from you?_**

"Well... yeah but..."

**_The same goes for everyone else, they'll all turn on you eventually..._**

**_You know I'm right..._**

**_You know this is the truth..._**

"Just stop it..."

**_How many times are you going to make me repeat your thoughts back to you..._**

**_Just let go of that little bit of hope and drown in the pleasure..._**

**_You know it's what you want..._**

**_If you would just stop resisting, you'd be able to control your blood effortlessly..._**

**_Just admit that it's what you want and I'll help you..._**

**_Your sanity doesn't have to get torn apart in the end..._**

**_Just stop resisting and let me in..._**

**_~AT _****_UA~_**

Eventually, we all were able to come back to class.

But, I just wanted to hide in my room for the most part.

_What the heck happened with me yesterday?_

_It was like I was having a conversation with myself..._

_I've never felt that way before..._

The twisted voice in my head, it was twisted and hypnotic. The way it spoke to me, it's like the words were embedded into me. Repeating over and over in my head after they vanished...

I spaced out most of our classes and lunch was fast approaching, but my head kept swirling with thoughts.

_They had to be lying... Messing with my head... and the way I feel..._

_They had to have been..._

_It really can't just be me, could it?_

_I really__ can't feel that way..._

_I don't want it..._

_But..._

_If I could control my blood, no one would get hurt, right?_

_What am I thinking!? I must be nuts to even consider it..._

_But it might be the only way..._

_The only way..._

_To protect the ones I love..._

I didn't know what to do. I didn't want to trust the voice in my head, but it might be the only option for me.

_They only said I had to admit it and stop resisting... But what if that isn't all?_

_He said, "let me in."_

_I'm worried about the outcome but..._

**_If you're worried about the actions you might take... Then don't be..._**

**_I can tell you for certain... As long as you let the feelings flow throughout your body and mind... and stop resisting, you'll be able to control yourself..._**

**_After all, the one time you didn't resist... You were able to control yourself... but the abilities you had, they were only a small sliver of what you could control..._**

**_You are a pure-blood..._**

**_Didn't it ever come to thought why your kind is so rare? There are special abilities our kind carry... ones that make the Angel's cower..._**

**_Bakugou isn't afraid of you just because of what happened that day... There is more to you than you think... Something much more dangerous if you don't have control..._**

**_All the other pure-bloods are dead... You are the only one..._**

**_You may be alone for now... but the others WILL find you... They'll listen to you... But..._**

**_There is one in this school who can make you bend to his will if you're not willing to admit... and allow me to show you... what true control feels like._**

**_If not..._**

**_When the time comes... when you two meet in near future... if you fall to his ability... his quirk..._**

**_I WILL be waiting to grasp control... and I WILL show you... what I said before was true..._**

**_Believe me... I don't with to end up in a grave either..._**

"Midoriya?" I felt a hand on my shoulder, "It's time for lunch, are you alright?"

I shook my head, "Yeah, I'm fine... Just kinda spaced out."

Iida, Uraraka, and I headed to lunch together but All Might wanted to speak with me so I ended up with him.

_I should tell him what's going on..._

**_Ehem... No, no you shouldn't..._**

_Why not?_

**_You know what he'll say... even though I know it'll be safe for you to gain full control rather than trying to force it away..._**

_I don't know..._

**_I guess I'll have to force you out of speaking..._**

**_Me and All Might can meet eye to eye for once..._**

_No!_

**_Then stay quiet..._**

"Young Midoriya, is every alright?" All Might asked me.

"Um... y- yeah..." I shuddered.

"Are you trying to hide something from me?" He asked.

"No... I'm not at-" I couldn't speak anymore.

He looked at me curiously, "What is it?"

"I can't say..." I sighed.

"Midoriya... You can tell me if something is bothering you," He assured me.

"No... I literally cannot say it..." I explained.

"Well..." All Might seemed to be upset by that.

_Does he think I'm lying?_

**_I bet you he does... Trusting someone like you must be hard after all..._**

I placed my hands over my ears without thinking and yelled, "Would you just stop talking!?"

All Might seemed to be taken back by me yelling for no reason, as it appeared to him.

**_You already know you can't block me out... stop trying too... You look extremely foolish..._**

"Midoriya, what is it? Tell me," He demanded.

**_Don't you dare speak a word about this to him..._**

_But I-_

**_Have to... yeah right, you just want to._**

"All Might," I paused, "Do you trust me?"

"Yes, you know that..." He told me.

"Then trust that this isn't important... please," I begged him, "For me..."

He seemed upset by what I said, and it was quite obvious he was. He looked at me with disappointment and left the room.

_Why..._

**_I already told you... Lies... Lies and false trust..._**

**_No one believes you..._**

**_Just accept it..._**

_No... Uraraka-_

**_What... you think she trusts you..._**

**_You saw what you did to her arm..._**

**_Even though she says that it wasn't your fault, you're clearly to blame..._**

_I know I am but..._

**_Stop letting them fill your head with lies..._**

**_Everything will be better if you stop believing them..._**

**_You know I'm right..._**

_If I make a decision... can I go back?_

**_That is for you to decide... If you choose not to trust them, there may be a way back... But..._**

**_If you want to protect everyone... you can't just forfeit control without consequences..._**

_Then..._

**_Yes... go on..._**

_Show me..._

_Show me what it feels like to be in control... Just for... a small moment... But not now..._

**_If now now, then when..._**

_The time before the UA sports festival... when are able to prepare..._

**_Then it will be done... Just... one thing..._**

**_DON'T wear the monitor... You can trust me... there is no need..._**

_But what if I run into All Might? Or anyone else..._

**_Does it really matter, you're doing this to protect everyone..._**

_Yeah... yeah I am..._

_This is to keep everyone safe..._

_It doesn't matter what I have to do..._

_But..._

_What if I slip up... What happens then..._

**_If you slip up... even if you have control or not... just like at the USJ... I'll be WAITING..._**


	7. Ch 7 - Fear or Pleasure?

No monitor on my wrist as I stood up against the rail along the sidewalk. It overlooked the ocean, so calm and peaceful. However, the people that passed me made my day miserable.

The constant bombardment of insults and remarks. Even the occasional aggressive bumps and trips as I walked by.

By now, my hands were covered in small cuts and bruises and the fabric of my jeans was torn slightly.

I leaned over the rail slightly, slouching over, hanging my head. The cold wet drip of blood running from my hands.

I wasn't going to lie, it was soothing but-

_Why do people have to be like this..._

**_Just forget about them... They don't know the real you, right?_**

**_They're just projecting their knowledge of villains and blood rejecting cowards onto you._**

_Rejecting cowards?_

**_Those who have rejected their blood were torn apart and driven to insanity..._**

_Yeah... so I suppose it would truly be best for me to trust you, huh?_

**_Trusting me is best for the both of us... You don't want to go insane and I don't what to end up in a grave..._**

_So we're both doing each other a favor._

**_More or less..._**

I sighed. The rude remarks slowly fading away, less and less people walked the streets as the sun went down.

I didn't want to stay out late but I had to. Well... If I wanted to try and accept all of this.

**_Alright, if you want to control your blood... Just allow it to flow freely within you._**

**_You're fighting even now..._**

_Just let it... Flow__?_

_But what will people think-_

**_Stop giving yourself a reason to run away, you're only making things worse._**

_Fine..._

I took a deep breath and relaxed. Forgetting every lingering thought of doubt and distrust.

I could feel the burning stream of pure black blood, running throughout my body.

It didn't feel normal, far from it. I wasn't sure how it was supposed to feel but one thing was for certain...

I truly had been rejecting it.

My hands sharpened to a point, sharp, metal like nails. Alongside my horns on the side of my head and my lengthened ears.

My vision went blurry as I fell onto the pavement.

I placed my hand upon my head and waited for my head to stop spinning. Anything and everything in my body felt _wrong._

I managed to stand up while leaning against the rail. My body feeling weakened.

I wasn't sure about any of this, not in the slightest. I could've just made a grave mistake or one that could truly help me, I had no way of knowing.

I heard a burst of faint laughter in my head for a moment.

**_How do you feel..._**

_Everything feels weird but... I feel so relaxed._

**_Hehe... Now... Take control._**

* * *

I was in my room.

Quiet...

Calm...

Waiting...

I hadn't come home until the next day. To be honest, I should have come home much sooner but... I didn't.

Because I didn't want to.

Even though I knew I shouldn't have, I did anyway. I felt like something was wrong with me, but something so wrong felt so right.

There was something twisting and crawling beneath my skin, and I loved it, but I didn't know why.

However...

There was something else...

A dark brooding sensation dwelled deeper inside me. It terrified me... sent chills down my spine...

I could feel it growing stronger when I used my abilities.

Whenever I closed my eyes, I saw something staring back at me. Bright white gleaming eyes on a pure black shadow-like figure.

A white sharp-toothed grin on its face would send fear into whoever saw it. It certainly frightened me but I didn't question it.

We had 5 days left until we went back to school for the sports festival... and now, I constantly looked like I was being consumed by my blood. However, it's the complete opposite now...

Still, I couldn't help but fear the fact that I made this choice. My senses are all mixed up, my hearing was so strong and every little thing seemed to bother me more than it should have, the same with my sense of smell. I didn't really understand, _why_?

For now, I was just trying to ignore it all, that's all I could do.

As of right now, I had been waiting for my mother to return home.

What I was going to say to her, I had no idea. My head was spinning even in the darkened silence that was my room.

I wasn't sure why I felt so _off,_ maybe it was the new feeling of my blood flowing freely throughout my body, or it was _something_ else.

The voice in my head had vanished, but along with its vanishing came a new feeling, something very dark but enlightening, something very disturbing but filled with pleasure.

_Thinking back to what they told me... They were right __about me... Whoever, whatever, they were right..._

Everything I knew about myself was a lie now... Well, most of it...

The only things I knew now was the path I wanted to take in life and... a newly found... _desire_... for-

Um...

The pleasure of another's suffering...

The suffering I'd be inflicting...

**(Welp... somehow Im turning Izuku into a sadist.****... well...****)**

It's ridiculous how swiftly I began feeling like this... Just the thought of inflicting suffering onto another makes a sensation pleasure flow throughout my body.

I shouldn't be feeling this way but... There's nothing I can do about it.

Even though, I would really like to rid myself of these feelings...

It's certainly better than being executed, but everyone in the world hates me...

Chipping away at what's left of my soul every time I hear their _sickening_ voices...

I hated it, making my skin _crawl_ with anger, and my mind overflow with rage... I had listened to what the voice told me to do, I let the emotions flow over me and didn't hold them back.

I felt no pain, no sudden surge of burning blood beneath my skin, nothing... only the soothing warmth of my blood flowing freely in my veins. I was happy, my cold and dimmed crimson eyes didn't even show my rage. It was strange but, I was in control and I enjoyed it.

Still, there wasn't a doubt in my mind that All Might would put me down for making such a _"dangerous" _choice.

I wish that wasn't the case, but I knew it was.

All Might didn't trust this blood of mine, and he didn't want me using it... Which... now is the complete opposite of what he wanted for me.

I felt as if I had _betrayed_ him...

But, it wasn't like he fully trusted me as it was.

Still, I needed to make this choice in order to _protect_ them from _myself_.

As much as I didn't want that to be the case, I knew it was. I'm dangerous without control...

_I should tell someone but... Is that really the best choice?__No... I better just prepare for the sports festival..._

I stood up and looked at myself in the mirror. My eyes unmatching with my horns on my head was u settling as always. I took a deep breath as my skin crawled, shadows forming over my body.

The shadows twisted and curled around my limbs, taking the form of claws and wings. The dark smoke rising off the shadows soon began circling around my body.

I sighed as I watched my left eye be consumed by the shadows as the shadows continued morphing around my body, mending to my skin.

**_*Ping*_**

In one quick moment my shadows receeded into my skin as my phone went off.

I picked it up and noticed a message from Iida.

Iida - Hey, are you doing alright?

Me - Yeah, I'm just... Practicing.

Iida - Practicing what exactly?

Me - I'd have to show you, it's difficult to explain it all in words.

Iida - Alright then.

I didn't respond after that. I didn't feel like showing him what I was doing, after all, everyone was going to see soon enough...

It wasn't like I could hide my horns, ears, or eyes...

At least, I didn't know if I could.

I just continued allowing the shadows to curl around my body, letting them consume me.

A slight sensation of fear in my chest, my fear of letting go, clinging to any lingering thought of doubt that it could find.

Fear, still, outweighed by a calming joy. The feeling of the shadows curling around my skin caused joy to surface in me, I wasn't exactly sure why.

Looking into the mirror, I watched the twisting of the shadows, calm, almost hypnotic, popping of their movements. Feeling the warmth under my skin, a slight smile on my face, I sighed in relaxation.

**_~Third Person~_**

An urge crept it's way into Izuku's mind, he smiled at the thought. Shaking his head he pushed his mind away from his dark thoughts and proceeded with his practice.

The slight burning of his skin, when he pushed away his thoughts, slowly crept it's way into recognition as the pain began to register.

He inhaled sharply, doubt clouding his mind, the shadows danced like fire around his body as they burned his skin.

The mantra of foolishness repeated over and over as he spoke, _"Don't fight, don't fight, don't fight, don't fight-"_

The shadows calming down as his mind flooded with nothing but his inventive to master his power. His urges returning once again, this time, letting them flow over his mind.

He withheld any presence of doubt or fear, holding any negative emotions behind a lock and key.

**_~INKO~_****_30 Minutes Later~_**

I walked into the house and almost immediately noticed something. Izuku had returned home and there was a strange sound comming from upstairs...

I set my stuff down after taking off my shoes and began making my way towards the stairs.

I couldn't quite make out what the sound was, it only sent a chill down my spine.

I walked uo the stairs and approched Izuku's room, knocking on the door I spoke up, "Izuku, I'm home."

Door remaining closed, there was no response.

"Izuku, are you alright?" I asked him, still not touching the door.

No response...

_What's going on?_

I placed my hand on the doorknob and I felt like my heart was going to burst, I was filled with fear almost immediately, "I- Izuku?"

I opened the door, creaking softly, I looked into his room.

Complete darkness, a room covered in shadows that moved as if they were alive, my son standing in the middle.

Horns on both sides of his head, red glowing black eyes, and his body engulfed in shadows. I froze were I stood once I managed to register what was going on. What scared me the most however, was his expression.

Life less eyes, wide, dialated, crimson glowing eyes. With a wide grin bearing sharp, flesh piercing teeth.

Closing my eyes, I stepped back and away from his room and closed the door softly, turning away and to the stairs. Looking up and opening my eyes as my hands body trembled with fear, my sons eyes locked with mine.

Somehow, someway, he made his way in front of me. The same emotionless eyes and wide grin on his face, he stepped forwards towards me.

The creaking of the wood beneath his feet and the shadows dancing on his body as they formed claws around his hands.

I stepped back too far and was now against the wall, my son seeming to be lacking any sense of rationality and conciousness.

Lifting his hand above his head as he approached me, snickering.

"Izuku, please... What's going on?" I asked him.

No response.

He placed his hand on my arm, my skin burning, I tried to pull myself away from him.

"Izuku, stop! You're hurting me!" I yelled as the smell of burning flesh swirled in the air.

Izuku's eyes filled with pleasure and happiness, his body trembling slightly. His grip tightening on my arm, blood dripping onto the floor. He lowered his other arm and covered his mouth, laughter escaping his lips.

I struggled, attempting to free myself from my own son. With each struggle hus grip tighteded and he would begin digging his nails into my arm. His eyes filled with nothing but pure pleasure at the slight if my pain.

My breaths were sharp, I tried to speak to him, "I- Izuku... Please... You w- want to be a _hero_, don't you?"

**OH NOO! WHATS HAPPENING WITH IZUKU? WHY, WHAT, WHO? NO ONE KNOWS!?****OH NO!****WELP...****AND YES, THIS IS SUPPOSED TO HAPPEN.****AND ALSO YES, THIS WILL BE EXPLAINED IN THE NEXT CHAPTER.**


	8. Ch 8 - My Own Decision

**HEWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOW! I AM AN EVIL AUTHOR AND AM NOT GOIGN TO TELL YOU WALL ALL HAPPENED. IM MISPELLING ON PURPOSE UP HERE HAVE A GOOD TIME READING ME LIL NUGGETS!**

* * *

I woke up on my bed, sheets all over the floor. I couldn't remember what I was doing last,

_I guess I must have been really tired..._

I stood up, my reflection in the mirror catching my eye. My horns, along with my black eyes, were gone. Another thing that seemed off, was the fact that I wasn't worried in the slightest. No fear or pain, only bliss, and happiness.

My urges had vanished, like the demon part of me had vanished into the shadows. There was nothing of those urges left... I felt _normal_ for once.

I bolted for my door and ran down the stairs, "Mom!"

I saw her sitting on the couch downstairs, but as soon as I called her, she jumped, "I- Izuku?!"

I paused at the bottom of the staircase, "Mom? What is it?"

She looked shocked, "You're awake... after two days, you woke up."

"Two days?" I questioned.

She sighed, "You over-exerted yourself..."

I scratched behind my head and laughed, "I'm sorry about that."

I truly felt no sorrow, no guilt, no worry, even though I should have... I didn't.

I was happy for once, so I didn't question it, I couldn't.

"Are you feeling okay?" She asked me.

I responded with a jump, running over to her and plopping myself down on the couch next to her, "I've never felt better!"

She gave a soft smiled and patted me on the shoulder, "That's good."

I sat there for a moment thinking to myself, a moment of realization hit me on the head like a brick, "The UA Sports Festival, I still need to prepare for it."

"Don't you think you should take a break?" She asked out of worry for me, and I could see why.

"Mom, I feel fine," I smiled, "Trust me, I couldn't feel better than I do now."

She sighed with a nod, "First things first, there's something you have to do."

"And that would be?" I questioned.

"All Might contacted me after you weren't responding to his messages because you were unconscious," She explained, "He wanted to speak with you about the sports festival."

"Alright," I nodded as I kicked myself off the couch, "I'll give him a call!"

I hurried myself up to my room and dialed All Might's phone, it didn't take long for him to pick up.

"Young Midoriya, you're awake, that's a relief," He said as he answered.

I laughed a bit, "Yeah, sorry about that, I guess I didn't take into account how tired I might get. It was quite careless of me, I'll admit it."

He sighed with a slight laugh, "Yes, indeed it was, but you need not worry about that now."

"You wanted to speak with me about the sports festival?" I questioned him, "What is it?"

"It's actually more about your powers," He told me.

"Yeah, what about them?" I asked.

All Might's tone changed, "You already know just how dangerous they are, so I don't think I need to tell you what you can and cannot do."

I sighed but spoke with a bright tone, "Yup, I know."

"You seem to be enlightened, care to fill me in?" He asked.

"Yeah!" I cheered, "Ever since I woke up when I noticed my eye had gone back to normal I've just been so, upbeat."

"I'm glad to hear it, still, this one thing I'd like to ask you about," He told me.

"Sure, anything."

I heard him sigh, "When we last spoke, what had you seeming so distraught?"

"I've just been hearing some things," I paused, "I felt as if something was keeping me from speaking my mind, I'm sorry I didn't tell you before."

It took a moment, a long silence before he replied, "Voices?"

"Well, just one," I replied.

"Alright... Just-" He paused, "Just don't let your emotions get in the way of you making the right decisions."

"I won't," I paused with a chuckle, "Well I'll try, I'm only human."

"Okay, that's good," He answered, "I'll see you at the sports festival."

"See you then!" I hung up with a chime in my voice.

**_~ALL MIGHT~_**

_"I'm only human," Huh...? He knows he's more than human, and he's unusually happy... especially after... that..._

I met his mother after she had gone to the hospital because of something Izuku did, but he doesn't seem to remember.

It's almost like before but, he doesn't remember the slightest thing.

_Amnesia?_

It was certainly a possibility that he truly couldn't remember anything, we had no way of knowing the trauma caused by that event.

_Was it even him that did it?_

He had told me he was hearing things, his mother also told me that he had experienced some type of optical hallucination... but... he was in pain.

I didn't know what the voices were telling him, nor if what they were saying was the truth.

_I hope he hadn't been listening to them... I've heard that the voices can be manipulative and deceitful._

I pondered thoughts about the sports festival and something had come to mind, _There's another student like Izuku at UA..._

The student wasn't a pureblood, still... It was enough to make certain one noticed.

I had seen this student in the halls a few times, he seemed quite curious about Izuku. To be honest, it might be because Izuku looks quite normal compared to others of the demon blood. If that's the case then it might be best to keep them away from each other but who knows, they might be able to help one another.

A few hours later I decided to head down towards the pier and watch the water, it was calming, it was something I needed to calm my head at the moment. I watched as the waves crashed against the sea wall until I heard three familiar voices cheering along behind me.

I turned back to see Uraraka, Iida, and Midoriya walking along together. One thing that caught my eye was that Midoriya wasn't wearing his monitor, but he was just as cheery as he was when I last talked to him.

It made me happy to see him smiling without a care in the world and with his friends. He had been pushing them away from him a little bit ever since the second day at UA and the USJ, I couldn't blame him...

Still, I didn't know why he wasn't wearing his monitor. Even if he isn't wearing it he should at least always have it in him, I'll need to speak with him about this...

**_~URARAKA~_**

Iida and I were walking along with Izuku, who had called us together to talk. I had never seen Izuku acting so cheerful before, it was like he had forgotten all the pain he's gone through. I could see the scars on his hands from the cuts, and the bruises on his arms form everyone who knocked him down. Still, his smile led on as bright as the sun.

I noticed All Might over by the pier and pointed him out to Izuku. His smile seemed to be painted with nervousness when I did, he covered his wrist and looked away from All Might continuing to walk.

"What is it Izuku?" I asked him.

He placed his hand behind his head and laughed slightly, "I'm not wearing my monitor, even though I should be."

"Does that have something to do with what you told me about the other day?" Iida questioned.

Izuku nodded in response to his question then spoke up, "Yeah, I kinda have _control_ over my blood now. It's actually quite cool."

"Is that why you're so happy?" I asked.

He nodded, "I don't need to wear it anymore."

His smile faded slightly, he held himself almost looking as if he were cold, "It wouldn't matter if I had it on anyway, it would only make things worse..."

"Worse, how?" Iida asked.

He held up his arm and pulled back one of his sleeves, his arm was covered in scars from severe burns. The burns resembled the one on my arm, dark purple in coloration, over a wide area, and seeming to curl.

"They're all around my body," He sighed, "Every time the monitor kicks in or I try fighting after the shadows form... I get burnt... and..."

_He stopped?_

"What is it?" I asked.

"It's like I become someone else..." He shivered, then popped back to smiling, "So I don't plan on using my blood any time soon."

I sighed with relief, "Sorry I asked but I'm happy to see it's not really bothering you too much."

He nodded.

**_~DAY OF THE FESTIVAL~_**

I woke up, got ready as normal, and headed downstairs.

My mom was making breakfast for the both of us, turning to face me she spoke with a bright smile, "Good morning sweety!"

"Morning mom," I smelt the food she was making and soon after we began to eat.

It wasn't long after eating that my mom was holding me tight before I walked out the door, "Are you sure you'll be okay?

"Mom," I placed my hand on her shoulders and backed away from her slightly so she could easily see the smile on my face, "I'll be fine, there's nothing to worry about."

She seemed taken back by my response, I didn't know why, but I didn't let it bother me. She smiled slightly, with a bit of worry, before hugging me one last time before letting me walk out the door.

I was walking my way down to the station when something, more like someone, caught my eye. Someone across the street was keeping pace with me and watching me ever since I had left my house, I didn't know who they were or what they wanted. I tried to ignore them until I got to the station, by the time I was there I didn't know where they had gone or if they were still following me. The only thing I knew as I boarded the train was that everyone around me almost instantly started mumbling to one another.

Same old remarks, same old disgust.

_*What are they even trying to do? They're a demon, they're going to be executed.*_

_*It's pathetic, someone like him, trying to become a hero.*_

_*It would be better if he just committed suicide. No one would ever have to worry about the kid losing control.*_

_*Stop, if he hears you he might attack everyone here!*_

I hated these comments with all my might mostly because I knew they were right, well about most of it.

People don't have to worry about me losing control because I'm in control now. I just wished that people around me knew, but still... Even if they knew, they'd still treat me like garbage.

It didn't matter what they thought though, even if it hurt.

It didn't matter because, if it did and I really wanted them to _shut up_, I could _make_ them shut up...

It's not something I'm proud to say but I could, and I can. One split second and they'd be silenced, that's all it'd take from me. It terrifies me to think like that but, for some reason, I still feel happy. If worry finds its way into my head, it's only for a split moment, because it vanishes. It's overtaken by the beaming happiness swirling freely throughout my mind, calming and tender.

It was a feeling that rid me of all anger and pain, sorrow and worries, and I loved it. I truly felt calm for once, that I wasn't a danger to anyone. Still...

I didn't know how wrong I could've possibly been, and how quickly that feeling would vanish.

**_~IIDA~_**

I was waiting at the train station for Midoriya and was has become a normal occurrence, when he got off the train he was pushed and shoved onto the ground.

His eyes remaining the dim faded red they had been since I last saw him, however, there was something else this time around. A dark, almost smoke-like, shadow slowly streaming from his skin. He didn't seem to notice because it vanished quite quickly before it came to a halt.

It was the same stuff that formed around his body when his blood activates. I hadn't seen it too many times but I knew what it was, so seeing it now was quite odd especially since his eyes remained dim.

I rushed over to him once again and helped him up, "Midoriya?"

He looked up at me with a weak smile on his face, "Hi... Iida," He sighed.

"Are you alright? That seemed quite harsh," I asked him.

He froze for a moment, "Y-yeah..." His smile faded almost completely, "It's my fault anyway..."

_It's his fault?_

"What are you talking about, you know it's not-" He stopped me by tugging on my arm, it actually hurt.

"It. Was. My. Fault."

_What's going on here? Why is he acting like this?_

"It's not your fault Midoriya, stop saying-" Once again I stopped, I stopped when I heard him sniffling looking down to see tears running down his face.

"It... it was my fault..." He cried softly, loosening his grip on my arm, "They're scared of me, and they have reason to be... I- I almost made it worse..."

He began walking and I followed beside him, "What do you mean?"

He remained silent for a moment, he seemed off.

"Why do I do this..." He mumbled to himself, "Why- Why do I do this?"

"Midoriya?" I went to put my hand on his shoulder when he lashed back at me.

He caught my arm before it reached him, his right eye slowly turning black with a bright red glow, "Don't you _dare_ touch me!"

I froze, the amount of fear that was poured into my mind was greater than any fear I had ever felt. He didn't sound like the person I knew, he only had the voice of that of a demon.

His grip tightened on my arm until he let go, that darkness in his eyes receding. He snapped back to reality but completely ignored what he had just done, he just began walking away.

I raced after him and, once again, tried to grab him. He turned around to face me before I reached him, he had tears in his eyes, "Please... just-" He shuddered, "Just stop..."

"Midoriya, I don't know what's going on," I looked at him, "But I want to help you, that's all any of us want to do. So let me ask you this, why won't you let us help you?"

"Because no one _can _help me!" He hid his face, "Don't you understand, Iida?! There is so much more that I cannot explain with mere words, something you could never understand even if I could explain it."

"Then make me understand, Midoriya!" I yelled, I didn't mean to but I wanted to reach him.

He placed his hand over his face and a slight grin grew on his face, he snickered, "I could do that... But _y__ou_ wouldn't want me to do that. Nor would anyone else, including myself."

"Now why is that?!" I asked with a bit of irritation but mostly worry.

"Because I-" He looked up at me with a worried smile, shaking his head slightly, "I don't want to be executed..."

"Executed?" My thoughts came to a halt, and so did I.

"Nevermind... I didn't mean to get so..." He sighed.

"No, no!" I yelled, "I get it, you're hurting and that's okay."

"You don't understand..." He began walking away again, this time, I didn't say a thing.

**_~ALL MIGHT~_**

I was waiting to see Midoriya before the sports festival. I ended up pulling him aside when I saw him in the hallway, I didn't expect the smile to be completely whipped from his face.

"What's the matter, young Midoriya?" I asked him out of concern.

"I'm sorry All Might..." He cried, "I'm so sorry..."

I placed my hand on his back, trying to comfort him, "Midoriya, it's alright. Just tell me what happened, what did you do?"

"What I almost did..." He sighed.

I paused, _What was it that he almost did?_

"All Might, every morning on the way to UA..." He paused, "Ask Iida or Uraraka... I'm treated awfully, pushed, hit, bruised, cut..."

"And you didn't tell me this?" I questioned him.

"I didn't want to give you another thing to worry about!" He clenched his hands at his sides, "But..."

"What is it?" I asked.

"They're right..." He cried, "They've always been right about me..."

I remained silent waiting for him to speak.

"It wasn't the thought of '_what if?' _anymore..." When I heard him say that my heart almost stopped, I didn't want to hear what he had to say next.

He trembled, his breathing was heavy and tears rolled down his cheeks, "I- I-... I was..."

"Midoriya... Just speak, please," I told him with regret, I didn't want to hear these words.

"If I hadn't gotten off at that station," He froze, "I would have attacked them..."

"No, you wouldn't have," I told him.

"You weren't there!" He yelled, "Iida was! He- He saw...At least I think he did..."

"Saw what?" I asked.

"Never mind, it's nothing!" He ran past me and yelled, "Figure it out for yourself!"

"Midoriya!" I yelled, but to no use.

_I need to speak with Iida, there's about a half-hour until the festival begins. I need to know if this is all true, because if it is... Izuku is going to be put into counseling or... Things might escalate to a point where he can't go back..._

I didn't want to think about it then but, according to him, he almost made the decision that would have cost him his life.

* * *

**AND IT BEGINS.****...****...****...****...****...****...****...****...****...****...****...****... ****... ****... ****... ****...**


	9. Ch 9 - No one knows

**GODS U AM TERRIBLE!!! SORRY FOR LEAVING FOR SO LONG, I'M TRYING TO GET THE CHAPTERS ROLLING SO PLEASE STICK WITH ME!**

**_~IZUKU~_**

I ran...

and I ran...

I could feel my heart pulsating in my chest.

The rush of my blood inside my veins, under my skin.

An aching pain in my head and body, as well as a burning urge to release my pent up frustration.

I kept running, and running, until I made my way into the room.

Eyes darting in my direction, I kept my face to the floor.

I couldn't face anyone... I wouldn't face anyone.

I could feel the darkness welling up inside, I enjoyed it... More than I feared it.

I couldn't do anything and, why would have I wanted to?

Well, It's true that I can't hurt anyone, regardless of how _badly_ I _want_ to... The aching wouldn't go away.

I walked over to a corner and sat down, hiding my head from all to see in my hands.

I heard light footsteps approaching me then comming to a halt.

"Izuku?"

It was Uraraka.

"What is it?" I mumbled, still hiding my head.

"You... um..." She shuddered.

I lifted my head just enough so I could look at her, she jumped slightly.

"Umm... You're, how do I put this..?" She fumbled with her hands, "Just look around already!"

That caught me off gaurd and I shot my head up, everyone was looking at me. I looked down at my hands and a heavy weighted truth fell on me...

"Uraraka..." I felt tears in my eyes, "I'm sorry... I didn't mean to..."

She jumped, "No- No... I- Its okay!"

"No! No, it's not!" I got onto my feet, "I'm freaking everyone out..."

I sighed and relaxed myself, the shadows receding and my horns vanished.

"I wasn't going to hurt anyone..." I sighed, "I just needed to release some pent up energy... I'm sorry if I startled anyone..."

I looked at her for a moment, "Uraraka?"

"Yeah?" She replied.

"I think everyone would be safer if I just disa-" I couldn't even finish speaking before a hand slapped my across the face.

"Don't even say such a thing!" She screamed, "It doesn't matter, because you're not a threat! You're our friend!"

"Stop trying to make me feel better!" I yelled, "You don't know anything, so how can you say I'm _not_ a threat!?"

"Izuku, calm down!" She pleaded, "Stop getting so worked up."

"No!" I huffed, "You don't know the hell I've been going through, not even half of it... And you can somehow say I'm _not _a threat?"

"You're right!" She cried, "I don't know, I wish I did... I can't even help you because I don't know how to! Still, I know you're-"

"No..." My blood began to boil.

**_I can't take this..._**

"Wait... what?" She questioned.

**_You're wrong about me..._**

"No," I repeated, feeling my blood beneath my skin.

**_I want it..._**

"What are you saying Izuku?" She asked, taken back by my responses.

**_I- I need it..._**

My breathing began to hasten.

"I'm far from being a good person..." I sighed with a slight chuckle, "You don't know what's going on in my head..."

My heart was pounding, I felt as if it was going to burst.

**_It hurts..._**

"I can't agree with you, because I believe you are," She told me, and I snapped.

"How can I be a good person if it's taking all I have just to hold myself back from-!!!" I stopped when I ended up grabbing her, "From-"

I looked her in the eyes, she was terrified, I could feel her trembling in my grasp.

I let go and stepped away from her, "Damn it! What am I doing!?"

"Izuku..." I heard the unease in her voice, "You're alright."

**_Just shut up!_**

"No I'm not!" My head began to pound, "Just stay away from me! I don't want-"

I stopped.

"Izuku..." She saddened.

"I don't want- I dont-..." I couldn't say it, because it wasn't true, "I can't lie about this... I can't..."

"Izuku what is it?" She asked me, worrying.

I looked her in the eyes, noticing everyone behind her was listening too, "I um..." I looked at the ground and held my eyes closed, "I know I shouldn't... I know it's wrong but..."

**_~URARAKA~_**

_What is going on with Izuku?_

He stopped speaking and I felt something from him. Fear crept it's way back into my body.

Almost if lacking any emotion, a cold and demonic voice resonated from Izuku's lips, "I want to make you suffer..."

A jolt of fear in my chest, cold sweat down my forehead, I stepped backwards as the shadows formed slowly around Izuku's body.

"I can't help myself Uraraka..." He looked up at me, the look in his eyes sent chills down my spine, "But even with how badly I'm craving that sensation... No matter how much pain it's causing me..."

The shadows calmed from the rage they were in, to light twirling and the emotion returned to his eyes, "I'm not going to hurt you... Even if I _want_ to... I see you as my friends, you trust me... some how. I just... Im sorry!"

I didn't know how to respond to him, he just looked me in the eyes and turned away.

"The thing is..." He sighed, I could hear the pain in his voice, "I'm not sure how long I can last..."

He placed his head in his hands, "Even so, I don't want to lose everything!" He yelled in sadness, "I just want to live a normal life! But I'm only hurting the people I care about!"

"Izuku, I know I can't understand what it is you're going through but," I tried to comfort him, "We all know you're trying your best. Even if you mess up from time to time, we only want to help you. But we can't, not if you don't let us."

"I... I just don't know..." he cried, "I don't who I am anymore!"

Collapsed to the floor he hid his head in his arms, "I don't belong here!"

Everyone around him remained silent, none of us knew how to respond... how to help.

"Don't say that..." I muttered.

"You know it's true!" I yelled, "You're afraid of me, just admit it!" He hid his head in his arms as ther bent over on the floor.

"It's taking all I have to hold myself back..." He shuddered, "I couldn't live with myself if I hurt anyone here."

I wasn't being compleatly honest with him, or myself.

He picked himself up off the floor and looked at me, "You know I didn't want to hurt you, more than anyone you know," He paused, "But you don't know what it feels like to me..."

"Izuku..." I tried to speak but choked on my words.

He faced the ground, "I know I should feel disgust, or afraid even, but... I _love_ it..." His breaths sounded sharp, "I love to see people suffer, just the thought of it makes me _crave_ it... I should feel sick, but I only feel pleasure and desire... I hate to say it but, Kacchan is right, I can't control myself... my feelings..."

He looked up from the ground, his eyes glowing red and black. Tears running down his cheeks, "The urge is growing inside me, it hurts..."

"I don't know how much more I can take."


	10. WATTPAD

https/my.w.tt/aZBxbNEZI4

WATTPAD STORRRY!!!!!!


End file.
